Truth or Dare
by BadeXXGIllian
Summary: And the next thing I know, his eyes are locked with mine. Bade. One shot. Read&Review!


**Hi! Here's a little story that's just a bit of bade fluff. I wrote it a while ago and finished it today. It's set during their first year of Hollywood arts and Tori's already at the school. So here's the story! Read&Review&enjoy!**

Truth or Dare

It's a cold evening and we're all wrapped up tightly in blankets in Sikowitz's classroom. Tonight is the one night that everyone is invited to stay 24 hours in school, doing whatever we want. Many teenagers crowd around the main hallway of Hollywood Arts to sing, dance and play music all night, others like to find a classroom to hang out in.

As this is our first year at Hollywood Arts, we're they youngsters of the school, so we tend to keep away from those big crowds. So that's why we chose Sikowitz's. Me, André, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Beck. The lights are dimmed and Cat brought along some crystal fairy lights and hung them across the decorated walls. Although I usually hate fairy lights (especially their name), I still have to admit that the setting is pretty relaxing. André brought his guitar and every now and then he plays a short melody that I can see brings a secretive smile and blush to Tori's face. André's a smart guy, but he can be very oblivious sometimes.

Tori begins to hum along with André's tune and they smile at each other. Robbie starts tapping a beat that is almost matches the rhythm. Nice try nerd. Cat joins in and riffs like no one else can. Beck claps a rhythm and laughs. His laughter is a melody of its own. No! Holy crap, I can't think like that. Everyone's smiles get wider, and I even feel the corners of my mouth twitch. I start to add a harmony of my own, fitting well with Cat's riffs. We are almost telepathic, in a way that lets us harmonise perfectly together without any thought.

André brings the tune to an end so Cat and I finish it off with a perfect cadence in harmony. We all look around at one another in the silence and wide smiles form on all of our faces. What would I be without these crazy people? I don't want to go down that dark road again…

In a ray of sighs, Cat pipes up, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Mixed reactions fill the room. Robbie smiles and says, "I'm in!"

André considers and then agrees, "Sure, lil' red."

No one else says a word.

"We've got a whole night to kill," André tries to persuade, "What else are we gonna do?"

The rest of us exchange looks and glance back at Cat's pleading eyes, finally agreeing to play her little game. As André said, 'what else are we gonna do?'

"Vega," I chime in because if I'm playing this game, then I want it to be worthwhile. "Truth or dare?"

She looks around worriedly and tries to think of which one would cause her less pain.

"Umm… Truth…" Smart girl.

"If you could be stuck on an island with one person in this room, who would you choose?"

I didn't want to go straight for the 'who do you love?' question. That's so predictable and I am NOT predictable.

"Uhh… well… I guess it would be entertaining to have André's music and positive attitude around, so maybe… him…" She answers shyly, looking down at the floor and failing to hide her blushing cheeks. We all smirk and exchange glances, but André just laughs, oblivious once again.

For Tori's turn to ask, she chooses Beck and I shift uncomfortably at his name being mentioned, but still staying cool. I've liked him for a while now, but no one knows. I know what you're thinking, 'Jade West… has a crush?!' It's true. I may not be girly and peppy, but I am of the female species.

"Dare!" Beck exclaims with a cheeky grin.

"Close your eyes." Beck rolls his eyes, but still goes along with whatever Tori is making him do.

"Cat, Jade and I are all gonna stand in a line in front of you and you will not know the order. When we tell you to open your eyes, you have to kiss the girl who you first make eye contact with. Understand?" Tori smirks and everyone is surprised at her sneaky little dare.

But wait, this means that there is a one in three chance of Beck kissing me… The squirm in my stomach doesn't put me at ease. This is a weird new feeling… I'm not sure if I like it. Oh God, I sound like one of those sappy teenagers in a fanfiction or something…

Us girls arrange ourselves in a line and give each other weak smiles. What has Tori got us into? She gives Beck the signal and the next thing I know, his eyes are locked with mine. We both start to smile and all I can do is hope that I'm not furiously blushing. Before I can get to the point where I'm full on grinning, I roll my eyes and plaster a scowl on my face. Walks towards me and holds out his hand to take mine. I roll my eyes for a second time and I swear my pupils will be spinning in permanent circles soon. I take his hand and he leads me over to where his blankets are. We both sit down and feel many pairs of eyes on us. Beck raises his eyebrow at them and that is a pretty sexy look for him. To give us privacy from their prying eyes he throws a blanket over our heads. I hear Cat's sweet giggle and that makes me smile.

Beck's hand finds its place on my waist and his other hand caresses my face. I can't see much in the darkness, but there is a small shine in his chocolate orbs. Before I know it, our lips lock together and my arms are around his neck. His lips vary pressure as he goes from soft and gentle to hard and eager. His tongue trails along my lower lip, begging for entry. I comply and he immediately explores every inch of my mouth. I battle my tongue against his, our kiss heating up all the while. My shirt slightly rides up my back a bit, only enough just to feel his warm hands on the cold flesh of my skin. My breath hitches at the contact and our tongues continue to fight. He pulls away only slightly and tilts my head away from him. I feel his warm breath and soft lips on my ear. He nibbles lightly and it is enough to make me gasp.

From outside the blanket, I cannot see the other's reactions. However, I do hear André.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt this little fest, but the blanket's about to fall off ya'll and we don't want Cat to be scarred."

Beck reluctantly pulls away from my ear and I quietly groan from the loss of contact. When we remove the blanket, we are met with raised eyebrows and suggestive smirks. I roll my eyes at them and Beck just smiles. We all resume our positions in the circle, but this time I take a place next to Beck. I try to keep my cool and push away the sparks that are still flying.

As the night goes on we laugh, sing and chat to our hearts content. Beck sneaks his arm around my waist and tugs a little. I look over at him and he nods his head towards the door. I look around at the others and they all seem wrapped up in one of Tori's stories about her untalented, annoying sister. Beck and I crawl the short distance to the door and I don't think anyone saw us until I caught Cat's eye. She giggled and then covered her mouth, pretending she never saw anything.

Once we we're out of the door and alone, he takes my hand and leads me down the hall. We avoid big crowds, as neither of us want people talking the next day. Finally, he grabs the handle of a door and looks around before opening it and pushing us both inside. He locks the janitor's closet door and pushes me against it, pressing his body into mine. Our lips connect and he is rougher than before. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer by his plaid shirt. He starts pulling at my leg and I take the hint, wrapping myself around him.

After our little session, we lay on the floor together, him resting on blankets and I'm on his chest. Our hair is a mess and our shirts are off. We are both flushed and out of breath. What can I say? That was intense. I trace patterns on his toned abs and he holds me tighter. The others have probably noticed that we're gone, but right now, they don't matter. We're just laying here, living in this moment.


End file.
